Darwin's First
by wash-and-dry
Summary: Darwin learns the truth about his kiss and relationship with Masami. But he also gets a surprise from the person he'd least expect. Darwin/Carrie and minor Gumball/Penny.


The clock upon the wall of a classroom ticked slowly, students within the room eagerly waiting for the final bell of the day to ring. Among the students in the room were a goldfish, unusually sporting legs and arms, and a blue-furred cat, who was gazing at a peanut girl with antlers. The cat, who was known as Gumball Watterson, had glowing, pink hearts in his eyes as he observed the female. The goldfish, known as Darwin Watterson, let out a sigh as he watched his best friend give into his lovesickness. Darwin never understood how Gumball could possibly give into the feeling of love. That was, until, the day the two friends received their first kiss.

Darwin had been caught in a situation where he was forced to be the boyfriend of another student named Masami. He had no clue as to why this occurred. In an attempt to break up with her, he ended up agreeing to kiss her. Not wanting to, he attempted to run away from the female cloud, but gave into kissing her, which he found to be pleasurable, and eventually gave into his relationship with her. However, ever since the kiss, Masami hadn't spoken to Darwin, and he had no idea why, which saddened him a bit.

Little did Darwin know that Masami wasn't the person he ended up kissing. Due to the actions of his two friends, Tobias and Banana Joe, Darwin actually ended up kissing Gumball. Gumball believes he kissed Penny, the peanut girl, while Darwin believes he kissed Masami. Masami and Penny were well aware of Gumball and Darwin's kiss, but never told them about the incident.

Darwin glanced at the clock, which was still ticking slowly, then turned his attention to his teacher, who was giving a lecture to the class. Normally, Darwin would be paying close attention to the lesson, for it was the right thing to do, but his mind was set on why Masami wouldn't talk to him. The goldfish looked away from the teacher and looked behind him, focusing on a white, emo ghost. Her name was Carrie, and she didn't talk to Darwin or Gumball that much. She was one of Masami's closest friends, though. And for whatever reason, she seemed to be looking at Darwin before he turned around. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking unimpressed and wondering why he was looking at her.

The goldfish looked away and focused once again on the clock. The final bell was about to ring at last. _"Maybe I'll talk to Carrie after class to ask what's up with Masami…"_ Darwin thought to himself, _"Was she looking at me before I looked at her? Why would she be looking at me? Maybe it has something to do with Masami?"_

"Darwin!" Miss Simian screeched at the boy.

Darwin, who was lost in a train of thought, hopped in his seat as Miss Simian screamed his name. "Huh? What?" He asked, confused. The class giggled at him.

"Clearly you're not paying attention…" She stated the obvious.

"I was!" Darwin lied, "You're teaching us about the multiplication table!" He assumed, seeing there was a multiplication table drawn on the board.

"Yes, but I asked you a question. What was that question, Darwin?"

"Uhh…" Darwin's eyes darted across the room hopelessly, searching for an answer.

"What's two times twelve…?" An emotionless voice whispered from behind.

"You asked what two times twelve was?" Darwin repeated, unsure of whether or not what the voice told him was true.

Miss Simian was surprised. "That's… Right…" She cleared her throat, "But can you tell me the answer, Darwin?"

"That's an easy one. Twelve multiplied by two is twenty four." He answered.

Miss Simian let out a groan. "That's correct…"

Darwin could tell his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. He looked towards Gumball, who was giving him a thumbs up. When he was sure Miss Simian wasn't looking, he looked behind him and saw Callie looking at him. Now he knew who told him what the harsh teacher asked.

Finally, the bell rung, and students quickly filled the halls. Gumball stood up and immediately stretched. "Well, I'll see you later Penny." He winked. Penny smiled as she walked past the lovesick feline. He watched her leave the room, and then looked at Darwin. "Ready to go, dude?"

"You go ahead. I'll meet you outside, okay?" Darwin told his best friend as he looked at Carrie out of the corner of his eye.

Gumball raised an eyebrow. "What? Why? We usually walk together…"

"I know. I just want to talk to someone in private." Darwin explained, "How about you go walk with Penny today?"

"Penny?" Gumball's eyes sparkled. "Okay!" He darted out of the room.

Carrie rolled her eyes at Gumball as she floated past Darwin. Darwin followed the ghost, thinking of what to say to her. As they walked out the room, Carrie spun around and faced Darwin, noticing he was following her. "Can I help you?"

Darwin took a step back. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there…"

Carrie blinked, and then folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Darwin wondered.

"You are talking to me, stupid…" Carrie pointed out.

Darwin nervously tapped his fingers together. "I-I know… I meant in private… Where no one's around…"

Carrie let out a groan, sounding irritated. "Fine, but let's make it quick. I have a bus to ride you know."

Darwin nodded. "I know, I have to get outside and get in my mom's car anyway."

Carrie floated towards a corner in the hallway, which appeared to be secluded from the students in the halls, as if they were purposely avoiding it. Darwin followed her, still thinking of what to say to her about the situation with Masami.

"What?" Carrie asked, sounding completely uninterested in what Darwin had to say to her.

"Well… You're good friends with Masami, right?" Darwin began.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Darwin gulped, "Would you happen to know why she hasn't been talking to me ever since we kissed in the tree house?"

Carrie sighed. "You're so stupid, Darwin…"

"Hey! I am not!" Darwin argued.

"Yes you are. You don't even know why she won't talk to you."

"Well, yeah! I want to know! I mean, she's my girlfriend and all…" Darwin blushed a little.

"Darwin, she's not talking to you because she _wasn't _the one you kissed." Carrie revealed.

Darwin's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What? What do you mean she wasn't the one I kissed? She was right in front of me, leaning in and then she pressed her lips against mine… It had to be her!"

"Well it wasn't."

"Is that why she won't talk to me? Does she think I cheated on her?" Darwin worried.

"Gross, no!" Carrie shivered, "She won't talk to you because she thinks it's awkward to be around someone who kissed a _boy._"

Darwin froze completely. He was speechless; attempting to comprehend that Carrie just told him he kissed a boy. "But… The only boy in the tree house was…" His pupils immediately shrunk. Quickly, Darwin began to spit and wipe his mouth. "I kissed Gumball?"

"Yeah, that's right. The truth hurts." Carrie said in her cynical tone.

"That's disgusting!" The goldfish was horrified.

"That's great. I could honestly care less."

"So, I guess I never got my first kiss from a girl after all…" Darwin frowned.

There was silence. Carrie stared at Darwin for a while, and finally spoke. "Do you want your first kiss from a girl?"

Darwin quickly looked at her, surprised by her question. His felt his face light up. "W-What?"

Carrie let out a sigh. "You heard me. I can tell by the redness in your cheeks."

"But… I can't kiss you! I have a girlfriend! That would be cheating, and cheating is wrong!" Darwin exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you how stupid you are in one day? Masami isn't your girlfriend. She never really liked you; she just wanted to prove to the girls that she had a so-called "boyfriend"". Carrie explained.

Darwin pouted. "A-Are you serious? You mean she never liked me?"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "That's what I just said…"

Darwin's eyes drifted towards the tiles upon the floor. "Do you want your first kiss from a girl or not?" Carrie repeated. Darwin's eyes trotted back up to hers. He was speechless, not entirely sure if he wanted to kiss a ghost or not. He knew he was in love with Masami, but she broke his heart.

Finally, Darwin sighed. "Okay…"

"Fine, now shut up, close your eyes and pucker your lips." Carrie commanded.

Darwin listened, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. He was sweating nervously, preparing himself for a kiss from someone who wasn't his best friend… or a male cat. After waiting for a few seconds, he felt a pair of lips pressed lightly against his. His eyes instantaneously opened as he checked to see if he was actually kissing a girl this time… and he was. He saw Carrie's eyelid shut completely, her face against his. The goldfish's face felt warmer now, and he had a tingly feeling in his stomach. Eventually, she pulled away from him, a small smile inching at the corners of her mouth.

Darwin once again found himself trying to find words to say to her, but the first and only thing that came out of his mouth was "why?"

"Why what?" Carrie questioned.

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you even offer to in the first place? That doesn't seem like something you would do…" Darwin told her.

"Because…" Carrie mumbled something quietly, but Darwin couldn't understand or hear her.

"What?"

"Because I think you're cute…" Carrie admitted, her cheeks turning pink, "And I don't think it was cool of Masami to lead you on like that. But it doesn't matter anyway. I have to go now."

As Carrie turned to leave, Darwin reached out and grabbed her hand. "May I come with you?"

Carrie glared at him, "Why?"

"Because, Carrie, it would be very rude for a gentleman to kiss a girl and just let her leave by herself." Darwin explained.

Carrie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I swear, Darwin Watterson, you are the strangest boy I've ever met…" She gave an unusual smirk, "But perhaps you aren't as stupid as I originally thought you were."

Darwin smiled, "Shall we go?"

Carrie's smirk disappeared. "Whatever."

"Okay!" Darwin cheerfully exclaimed, walking down the hallway, his hand holding onto Carrie's. As he happily walked down the hall with his new girlfriend, a thought occurred to him: What in the world would Gumball, Banana Joe and Tobias think? But then he realized he didn't care. He was just happy to be with a girl who actually liked him… and who he liked back.

* * *

><p>Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah there's no way I kept Carrie in character. Not sure if I kept Darwin in character either. I don't know too much about this show or the characters other than the fact that Gumball is trouble-prone, Darwin always wants to tell the truth and do the right thing and Carrie is emo and unhappy and stuff… Yeah… R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
